


"Oh, See!"

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville, The OC, The Simpsons
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Lex Finds Out, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark lets something slip while watching a Fox teen drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, See!"

**Author's Note:**

> (Back in 2003) Supergrover 24 and I were talking about this fun slashy new show... and we came up with this.

"Clark, why are you watching Fox? You know they don't have quality TV."

"They have the Simpsons. Mr. Burns is the only person more evil than your dad."

" I accept the Simpsons. But The O.C? Plastic teens that aren't believable?"

"What, you'd buy a gay alien teen in secret love with a 23 year old billionaire business mogul who lives in a castle in Kansas?"

"Well, yes, since I'm a 23 year old bill--oh. You're gay?"

"That's the revelation that floored you? It's a relief to know where your priorities lie."

"Yeah. Let's turn off the TV now."


End file.
